Talks
by rajlez33
Summary: Kelly and Alex, as well as everyone else are at game night, having fun, when two unexpected guests arrive


**I ignore the "Lena knows" storyline or more appropriately - the "hurt" drama**

**Enjoy!**

***DNS***

They are sitting here, in J'onn's home, everyone much more relaxed than they were since she arrived in National City, more relaxed than even a day before. Now, more than ever, she can see what her brother sees in this group. They all just radiate warmth and love at each other, it can be seen especially between Kara and Alex, there is something different about them too. She didn't have a chance to see them together too many times by now, but all the previous times there was this... tension between them, calculated moves from Kara and Alex's sensation of something missing. Maybe that dream Alex told her about somewhat helped them? She thinks so and from their postures it looks like her intuition is right.

Good.

She looks at the older Danvers, she's currently laughing at something with Kara. Kelly can feel her smile involuntarily becoming wider.

Alex, she still doesn't know what possessed her to start that conversation today, on the street, just like that. Yet she did and she felt like it was a bad idea almost right away. That there is no way that Alex would want to, be something more than friends with her. But Alex just kissed her, KISSED and, and it was something she wasn't expecting at all, she still can't believe it. Alex is truly an amazing person and while she's happy and honoured by being included in this family, she wouldn't mind being somewhere alone with Alex so they could kiss some more.

Her gaze trails to the left, landing on Kara who looks right back at her while drinking the wine, so her face is not visible, excluding eyes, which have a mysterious for Kelly, glint in them. That's also when she realizes she's biting her lower lip, of course she releases it immediately, but Kara doesn't react to that, just goes back to her talk with Alex.

And it's a real relief for Kelly. She of course she is not ashamed of being... whatever she is or going to be in Alex's life soon. No, how could anyone be ashamed of being close to Alex. She just... she doesn't know what exactly they are now, maybe Alex will want to keep it just between them for some time? Or... or she doesn't even know. They really need to talk about their relationship.

Relationship! It still makes her giddy inside.

Then Kara leans in Alex's direction, saying something to her, making Alex frown. Kara stands up, catching attention of all people around the table and speaks - "Sorry, I need to speak with Alex for a second." - she then puts hand on Alex's arm, pulling her for a moment with her, while walking away from the table. Then Alex too gets up, briefly looking at Kelly, who isn't sure if she isn't imagining the small smile sent her way, then following Kara, leaving everyone more or less stunned about the abruptility of sisters decision.

***DNS***

"Hey, Kara, is everything okay?" - saying that Alex is worried wouldn't be enough, she doesn't know why Kara wants to speak to her right now, or about what. She stops next to her sister, facing her and is about to speak when her arm gets slapped lightly (in Kara's opinion for sure) - "What the hell?"

"Why haven't you told me?" - Kara's whispered in shouting tone question confuses Alex even more, she doesn't have the time to think, because just seconds later there is a finger connecting with her ribs. Instinctively, she's trying to cover them but she of course is too slow

"Hey! Stop abusing me!" - she answers in the same tone and volume as Kara's question. She thinks that way their family is not able to hear them, but she still can feel their eyes on them. - "What are you talking about?"

Kara crosses her hands over her chest, looking absolutely unimpressed - "What are you talking about?" - she mimics Alex, that brat, then leans forward - "I'm talking about you and Kelly!"

Kara's words make Alex's eyes widen, how can she... they literally just kissed maybe an hour ago or so - "How do you..."

***DNS***

"Can you hear them?" - Kelly hears Lena asking, who, she doesn't know as her eyes don't leave the Danvers, yes, especially Alex, but no one can really blame her. This way she sees Alex's surprised expression at whatever Kara just told her.

Then she hears J'onn chuckling - "Yes, I can hear them." - Kelly isn't sure why, but that answer prompts her to look at him, that's when she notices his content expression, warm eyes, full of love and fatherly-like pride, watching the sisters.

"Then you could tell us what they are saying?" - Lena asks next question, to which J'onn nods

"Yes, technically, but I'm good at keeping my family's private issues, exactly what they are - private." - then J'onn and Lena share a look, but there is no malice in his voice, they both (he and Kelly) know that Lena haven't been asking him to do so, it's just researcher in her, wanting to know as much as she can.

Still, she would like to know what Kara and Alex are taking about, especially that Kara was observing her before they got up.

***DNS***

"How do you think?" - it's a rhetorical question, so Alex doesn't answer - "Brainy told me. BRAINY!" - she pouts - "Why I have to learn about your love life from other people Alex? How long you've been keeping it from me?" - both questions would be soaked in humour if they'd have physical form.

"Brainy, of course. Remind me to fire him tomorrow."

Kara gasps falsely and slaps Alex's shoulder - "You won't do that!"

Alex rolls her eyes - "Of course I won't. But I can make him go through one of our most mundane training courses." - she looks to the side, thinking - "Maybe the basics of programming? Or introduction to beginnings of nanobots?" - Kara just shakes her head at her - "I didn't tell you anything because it happened right before we came here." - that bit of information seems to be surprising for Kara - "We kissed like twice" - she pauses, thinks, and quickly corrects - "no, three times and that's it." - she stops when she notices that Kara tries not to laugh - "What?"

"Three times?" - this time she laughs a little - "Next thing you'll be telling me that you were jogging." - Alex's eyes widen and heat comes to her cheeks, remembering her attempt at covering up her one night stand with Sara Lance and the fact that she and Kelly were indeed jogging together, in the meantime Kara falls silent - "Alex, you didn't..."

"Of course I didn't!" - she whisper-shouts, just like both of them are doing during the whole conversation - "We actually were really jogging together?" - she ends, somewhat unsure about Kara's reaction.

They look at each other for a moment, not saying anything, before starting laughing.

When they finally calm down and Kara is wiping tears, she speaks - "Wait till Sara hears about it, she won't let you live that one down." - Alex just groans at that, after all it is true. Next thing she knows, there is Kara's hand being put on her shoulder - "But I'm happy for-"

***DNS***

Kelly can see the sisters laughing, then, once they calmed down, Kara putting her hand on Alex shoulder, starting saying something when front door open and two people come in, one visibility smaller, but both are feminine forms.

The smaller one, suddenly starts running in their direction, ending with arms wrapped around Alex's waist and saying loud enough for everyone to hear - "I've missed you Alex"

Alex, as well as Kara and other people around the table, are visibly surprised by newcomers, but seem to know them. When she looks back in sisters direction, Alex wraps arms her arms around the smaller form, with chin resting on top of their head - "I missed you too, kiddo"

"Ruby!" - the second newcomer says, pretending to scold the girl... Ruby, before they look at Alex, their eyes full of endearment and affection that makes Kelly's insides churn and nervous energy enter her muscles, in the meantime the second newcomer walks to the sisters and Ruby, and places hand on one of Alex's, that are still on Ruby's back - "I'm sorry for her, but it seems like our every visit to National City has to start with that one" - the person points at Ruby - "running into you."

Alex chuckles at the words, squeezing Ruby visibly tighter - "That's okay Sam, it will be our tradition." - she then looks down at Ruby's head - "What do you think?" - the only response she gets is an agreement muffled by being said in Alex's body.

***DNS***

After Ruby's agreement, it's like everyone gets out from some limbo, they get up and welcome Sam and Ruby back, or as it is in case of Nicole and Kelly, meet them for the first time.

Of course Kara is first person who gets her hands on Sam and of course thanks to using a little bit of her superspeed. Not that she needed to do so. There is no one who is closer to Arias girls than them, but this is Kara, who will be a reason of Alex getting a heart attack, one of those days.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both." - speaks Kara, while still hugging Sam - "But what are you doing here?"

Sam takes a step back and looks at them, traces of concern visible in her expression - "We've heard of everything that was happening, Children of Liberty, second Supergirl, Lex Luthor, the ex-President schemes." - Sam looks at all of them - "We couldn't come earlier, it wasn't safe, but since it's over." - she shrugs, so unlike-Sam thing when Ruby is with her - "We had to make sure you're all alright."

Alex shares a look with Kara and she is sure they are thinking about the some thing. Are they okay? After having her memories wiped and then brought back in the same time that Kara died and, luckily, came back to life? And not only that, it has been a hard time for all of them, so are they alright? She looks back at Sam - "We will be." - she then unwraps her arms from around Ruby, giving her chance to greet everyone, while she turns, walking to the surface that serves them as a bar and pours glass of wine for Sam.

When she turns back there is Kelly standing next to her, exchanging a handshake with Sam. She isn't sure why, but her hold on the glass tightens when she takes next steps towards them.

***DNS***

"So they pulled you into their group too?" - Sam asks her in a friendly manner.

Kelly can feel smile forming on her face - "Yes, you could say that." - she pauses, glancing at James, who talks with Nia and Brainy about something, who looks more comfortable and more healthy, even with an eyepatch, than during the last days when the Harun-el was in his veins - "Although, not counting my brother, I spent the most time with Alex."

Kelly watches how Sam's friendly smile changes into knowing one, watches how she opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Alex

"What are the two of you talking about?" - Alex asks as soon as she stops next to them, handing Sam the glass of wine and it takes a lot for Kelly to keep the smile on her face

"You, of course." - Sam responds, then takes a sip, while Alex rolls her eyes and then looks at her, fingers brushing skin near Kelly's wrist, catching her attention

"Do you want a refill? Or something else to drink, eat?" - the touch and intensity of Alex gaze make Kelly relax and forget about the not so nice, jealous-ish feelings she was having seconds ago. At least for now.

She shakes her head - "No, thank you." - her eyes don't leave Alex's face - "I have everything I need."

***DNS***

Kelly is now standing next to the "bar" pouring herself scotch, not her usual drink choice, she's more of wine person, but situation calls for it.

And the situation is Alex, standing on the other side of the room, talking to Sam basically the whole time since she and Ruby arrived. James told her that Alex helped Sam a lot during her stay in National City, during her illness. How she was trying to figure out what was the cause of Sam's illness, then when she was under treatment for whatever sickness it was, James wasn't able to tell her, Alex was taking care of Ruby.

She gets it, she really does, that time was hard for both of Arias women, as well as recent events were hard for Alex, for everyone here. But she can't pretend she isn't a little bit disappointed with lack of Alex's interest in paying attention to her. And yes, it is stupid, after all she already knows that Alex is not kind of person to lead people on.

She drinks all the contents from the glass, then puts it down in the surface.

She can't be mad, she has no right to be mad at Alex for talking to Sam, still... she hoped for more interections between them especially after the kisses.

She reaches for the bottle, wanting to fill the glass again, but instead of bottle neck, there is only air and voice coming from her side

"Don't you think you should slow down?" - Kelly turns towards the voice. Her eyes landing on Kara, who is holding the bottle in her hands, concern evident in her eyes. It forces Kelly to snap out of the self-pity hole she stumbled into mentally. She sighs, it's not easy to fight those intruding thoughts she has since the day of dad's funeral.

"You're right, thank you for stopping me." - she looks at Kara while saying that, then turns away, reaching the bowl with small, salty pretzels, a snack she was munching on the whole evening, she still can feel Kara's eyes on her, but doesn't expect her question.

"Are you alright?" - Kelly blinks few times and straightens slightly, looking at the wall in front of her

"Of course I am alright." - she answers - "Why wouldn't I be?" - then she realizes that she's looking at Alex again, for unknown amount of time. She quickly turns to Kara, who is observing her calmly, then glances at Alex too while humming

"You know that Alex wouldn't kiss you if she weren't sure about two of you, about wanting to make this relationship work?" - the ease in which Kara says it, as if it was just a random 'did you know' fact. Not, not this. It catches Kelly unguarded and she doesn't know how to respond. Also, it's a proof that Kara pulling Alex away earlier this evening, was to talk about their relationship. - "She and Sam though..." - Kara sighs, looks at Kelly, then back at them and Kelly again - "Alex was the first person who Sam told about her illness, she carried out the first tests and convinced Sam to tell us." - Kelly opens her mouth, she wants to tell Kara that she knows all of that, but Kara is faster than her - "But you know that." - she smiles at Kelly - "The thing about Alex is that she makes you feel safe, makes you feel like she is your safe space. She did it for Sam and I think she did it for you too, to some extent at least." - Kelly nods, it is true, she still isn't or maybe she doesn't want to be, sure why she agreed to going into James' mind, even back then knowing that Alex was with her... it helped a lot - "She also did it for few other people in this room." - Kelly wants to ask if Kara is one of this people, but Kara doesn't give her a chance, - "Being in National City is not easy for Sam, it reminds her of the hell she had to go through, during the..." - in this moment Kara gives her the meaningful look, the illness, of course - "Alex, being Alex, just makes sure she is as fine as she can be in this scenario. Maybe you have noticed, but Alex is very protective of her family." - Kara tilts her head, as if she thinks about something, then speaks, serious expression on her face, hands on hips as if she could be Supergirl (that would be ridiculous, Kara Danvers - the Supergirl! They are so much not alike) - "Do you know why Alex broke up with Ma- her fiancée?" - she nods, Alex told her about wanting kids not too long ago and it being the reason of her not getting married. As painful as it had to be for Alex at the time and probably still is to this day... It gives Kelly the chance to be with Alex, so, as bad as it sounds, she is slightly grateful for that - "I haven't spoken to Alex about this, there was never a good time, but I strongly believe that seeing Ruby with Sam helped Alex realize that this is something she'd like to have too."

Kelly nods, it makes sense, but there is other thing she can't stop thinking about - "Was she that person for you too?" - Kara furrows her brows, looking at her questioningly and Kelly smiles apologetically, right, she needs to be more clear - "I'm asking if she is the safe space for you too."

Kara smiles at her question, directing her gaze at Alex, it's full of love and adoration, Kelly recognises it as the gaze of someone looking at their hero, then Kara nods - "She still is... and she is more than that too." - hearing that Kelly looks at Alex too, she is laughing at something with Sam, but even from the distance Kelly can see the very attentive way Alex is watching Sam's behaviour. Then she hears chuckle from next to her and her gaze returns to Kara, who notices Kelly's movement - "No, sorry, I just remembered my attempts on stopping Alex from going to college." - Kelly raises an eyebrow, she'd love to hear about that, it must have been hilarious, she won't press Kara into sharing though. Once more during their talk Kara becomes serious - "I have seen my home burn with my family, before being taken to Danvers." - Kelly's eyes widen, she knows Kara is adopted, as James said, it's not something Kara spreads around, but it's not a secret either, but she never heard what happened to Kara's family beside them dying - "Things weren't always great between us. I'm sure you know what I mean, you have older brother after all" - she winks at Kelly before continuing - "Then we finally got really close and several months later Alex was preparing to leave and I didn't want her to leave." - Kelly can see Kara swallowing - "I was afraid it would damage what we build" - then she snorts - "and I was right." - there is visible pain on Kara's face while she recalls those memories... and really? It's hard to believe that there was a time when those two weren't close, basically connected at the hip. Also, saying all of this can't be easy for Kara and Kelly has no idea why she is being told this. Maybe something happened, during last days, that made Kara worry about Alex, bringing those thoughts to surface? And now, she needs to let it all out? Whatever it is Kelly will gladly listen to her, not as a therapist, but as a friend and Kara's sister's... someone - "But that was before, now everything is back as it should be." - then Kara smiles again, the bright smile she heard James describing many times as one of the reasons Kara was nicknamed a Sunny Danvers - "And going back to the topic... See? You don't have to worry about Sam or anyone else." - then Kara shifts her weight to the other leg, grows serious, while moving hands behind her back - "Now, this is the moment when I'm giving you the shovel talk." - and Kelly can see the small changes in Kara's expression, not the expression itself, as it stays the same, but there is something harder, sharper in her face. Could it be the face of Kara the reporter? If so, Kelly is not surprised she's becoming better and better at her job. She swallows, feeling uncomfortable under younger Danvers' gaze. They stay in silence for several moments, then finally Kara speaks again - "Glad we understood each other!" - she pats Kelly's shoulder and wow, she is strong. At the same time Kara's face changes, it really take Alex's than a second, one Kelly's blink and Kara's expression is changed, an easy smile prominent on her face. All Kelly can do is smile and slightly shake her head, unbelieving how fast the change happened.

"Hey Kara!" - both of them turn in direction where everyone, besides two of them and Sam and Alex, are sitting, it's Nia who speaks - "We are waiting!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" - Kara says, grabbing bowls of chips and crackers then leans closer to Kelly, whispering conspiratorially - "I was supposed to quickly grab snacks.. upss.." - she takes few steps, then stops, partially turns back - "Are you joining us?" - the second part of the question is left unsaid, but Kelly can easily hear it, even if Kara wouldn't ever say it out loud: "or are you going to stay here, moping?"

But she ha either plans, so she shakes her head - "Sorry, I'll go home actually."

Then Kara spins around, facing her again, immediately standing closer than just second before - "What? No!" - the protest leaves her lips, buy then she deflates, momentarily looking smaller - "I didn't scare you right? Ra- God I did?" - her eyes comically widen - "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I mean..." - she shuffles and Kelly has to admit enjoying how the tables have turned, although seeing her Kara is working herself up over those she needs to put the Danvers out of her misery, but Kara quickly continues - "I mean the whole point of the shovel talk is to scare the addressee.. but... but not like that! You know you don't have to go? We really see you as a part of the group and not only because James or Alex!"

And okay, this is really, truly touching, especially the last part, having someone admit so bluntly she is part of their little family,not because who she knows, as asinineas it sounds, because she has to know them to be part of their group... but being welcome not because she is James' sister or whatever she is now with Alex..., nor for her skills and career, it is refreshing and it's.. it's nice. Kelly raises her hands at the height of Kara's face and smiles gently, trying to cut in - "Kara, Kara, no." - finally, Kara goes quiet - "I'm not going because you scared me away" - although she was scary, not like Kelly is going to admit it... oh well, maybe to Alex one day, she can bet it'd win her some kisses and snuggles - "Since I'm staying in National City longer, I need to buy an apartment, I have a meeting with an agent tomorrow morning."

Kara's whole face lights up - "That's amazing!" - it's clear that she wants to hug Kelly, but since she's holding the bowls, decides against it - "Really amazing, good luck, I hope you'll find it as soon as possible."

Kelly chuckles at that - "Thank you, me too." - she looks at the door - "I'll be going."

"Sure, don't let me hold you up." - says Kara an walks away.

In the meantime Kelly walks to the door, near which she left her jacket. Takes it and starts putting it on when she feels someone holding it up for her.

With one hand in the sleeve she turns and ends up meeting hazel eyes - "Alex"

Alex smiles, it's that soft smile where corners of her mouth raise only slightly - "Hey, let me help you." - and that voice that almost makes Kelly swoon. The only response she is able to give is a nod while she turns - "I hope you had fun tonight Kelly." - all of this is practically whispered into her ear, causing shivers going down her spine. Really, really? Kelly is really supposed to believe that Alex has no idea what effect on women she has?

When she once more turns to Alex, she is putting on her jacket too it makes Kelly frown slightly - "I had fun, yes." - at least when I was not overthinking our actions today, she thinks - "I didn't know you'd be leaving so soon." - okay, she can't not mention is, she already is letting many questions stay unanswered today.

Alex grins and opens door, letting Kelly walk through first - "Yes, some of us have to work tomorrow morning."

"Oh" - Kelly can't help but feel a little disappointed

"And I really wanted to walk you home."

It makes Kelly's heart beat faster, but also, how Alex knows when to say something like this? Does she have superpowers? She laughs internally at the idea - "Oh?" - she repeats, this time with raised eyebrow and teasing tone

"Yeah" - then Alex takes Kelly's hand in her's entwining their fingers - "Is that okay?"

Kelly smiles, feeling her cheeks burning and snuggles into Alex side, her second arm wrapping itself around Alex's arm - "It's more than okay."

"Good." - and is it Kelly's imagination or does Alex sound a little breathless? - "Because I was looking forward to this the whole evening." - Kelly looks up and sees Alex looking down at her, finishing licking her lips and all Kelly wants to do is to kiss her, but Alex continues speaking - "I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together. I really wanted to check up on Sam. It's been some time since I've heard from her for the last time."

Kelly exhales slowly, slightly annoyed. Do they really have to talk about Sam? After the whole evening of Alex being with her? She probably sounds like spoiled brat, who complains after not getting their favourite toy, but there is nothing Kelly can do about how she feels, she just hopes Alex is not able to notice that - "It's okay, she is your friend, you have every right to be worried about her."

"But?" - when Alex notices Kelly's frown she continues - "I sense a but here"

"Oh." - Kelly's cheeks start burning again, this time for different reason - "It's nothing, really, just..."

"Just?" - when she doesn't say anything more Alex stops them and raises Kelly's head, placing two fingers under her chin - "Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that?" - Kelly nods, but still keeps silent, she knows Alex won't react in bad way to what she's going to say, but... she looks to the side and them there are warm lips, pressing delicately against hers. She knows Alex meant it as a chaste kiss, but Kelly can't help herself and ends up deepening the kiss, placing arms around Alex's neck (one hand ends in her hair) pulling the Danvers closer, while Kelly opens her mouth, allowing their tongues to join the fun too.

When they finally part, they are panting and rest their foreheads against each other, Kelly has closed eyes- "I wanted to do that since our last kiss."

She can hear Alex humming in agreement and feel hand massaging soothingly her lower back - "You won't distract me, no matter how much I enjoy kissing you." - Kelly can feel a peck to her nose and soon after that, breath against her ear - "What's on your mind?"

Kelly opens her eyes to see that Alex's are already opened, she doesn't know for how long, but her gaze is full of such intensity... god, it gives her strength to share what's been going through her head - "I might have been a little bit jealous, of how much time you dedicated to Sam."

"Jealous?" - Alex looks at her, calculating look in her eyes, after few moments she sighs, looking away and Kelly can feel her heart drop, not expecting next words - "I'm sorry."

Kelly's head shots up, slightly faster and she could've really hurt her neck - "You are sorry?" - she doesn't understand this, and she is sure the confusion is visible on her face - "Why?"

Alex sighs again, moving hand through her hair - "I thought that giving you space will be a good idea." - Kelly furrows her brows, space? - "I tend to come on strongly, sometimes." - she pauses, looking at Kelly, then away, then back at Kelly - "And... and I didn't want to.." - she licks her lips - "to scare you" - Alex takes a breath and Kelly unconsciously uses this chance and in surge of emotions she kisses Alex once more, pulling surprised, at least at the beginning, Alex as close as possible while she pressed her body to Alex's, she even heard Alex's almost concealed moan. In this moment she promised herself she'll hear it properly again. When they part, Alex licks her lips once more and continues speaking - "to crowd you." - then she shakes her head, amusement slipping into her eyes and expression - "And God, trying to not watch your every move was so hard."

"Oh really?" - she asks, tracing side of Alex's jaw with her fingers while the other is still in her hair

"Yeah, I don't think it worked."

Kelly plays with Alex's jacket for a while, then speaks - "I don't think I've noticed you watching me, to be honest." - okay, she is fishing for the proof, but with the amount of time she was trying not to glare in direction of Alex and Sam, and also the amount of time when she shamelessly was watching Alex and how good she looks in those clothes, she thinks she'd notice when Alex was watching her - "but I wouldn't mind you crowding me a little."

Alex chuckles and makes them start walking again, this time she has arm wrapped around Kelly's waist, while Kelly hooks her fingers on one of Alex's belt loops and rests head on Alex's shoulder, maybe it's not the most comfortable position to walk, but she'll survive - "Ha! You haven't noticed because I am a good agent and I promise, I won't try to give you space anymore." - then Kelly can feel Alex's placing a kiss on top of her head - "Seriously though, don't think I haven't noticed you switching to scotch, you self proclaimed wine lady, or eating all of those salty pretzels."

Kelly stops them, feeling heart hammering in her chest, Alex... she really... but when? - "You... how?"

"I told you, I couldn't not pay attention to you." - she snorts, looking at her boots - "Sam called me out several times actually." - Alex gives Kelly last wide smile before she becames serious and places both hands on Kelly's cheeks - "On serious note now, I can't promise that I'll be always one hundred percent honest with you and I mean my work and everything that is connected to it, but I'll be as honest as I can, Kelly. And it might be too early, but I really want us to work."

"I want us to work too." - Kelly places hands on Alex's, taking them away from her face but not before kissing the insides of them - "I already know you're working at DEO, there can't be many other things you can't tell me, right?"

Then Alex starts to laugh, confusing Kelly, but luckily she gains control of herself pretty soon - "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." - she then kisses Kelly's forehead and whispers - "I'm sorry." - she continues to speak when she pulls back - "There are quite a lot things, but they are that secret that even the President doesn't know about them, nor many people at the DEO."

Kelly's eyes widen, that top secret huh? - "I think I can live with that, for some time."

"That's all I'm asking, a little bit of time." - says Alex, squeezing Kelly's hands

Kelly smiles, leaning closer to Alex's face - "You're lucky then. We have a lot of time." - and then kisses her again.

**FIN**

**Hope you liked.**


End file.
